


I Needed a Hero

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Butch Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lena needed a hero, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Kara was there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: It was kind of funny how they met, complete happenstance, but it was also something neither would change at all.





	I Needed a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> My first butch!Kara story!! I have been wanting to do this idea for some time now and it comes from the picture of the “seriously ladies just run up and hug me and whisper in my ear ‘someone is following me’ I got you. I will act like I’ve known you my whole goddamn life” post. I can’t remember who exactly now made that post but if you do let me know! It is not mine I just took it and made it into Butch!Kara saves Lena story that I hope you enjoy!

_It was kind of funny how they met, complete happenstance, but it was also something neither would change at all._

_It was a chilled November night, Kara was walking home from Alex’s after a sister’s movie night, her hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket as she watched her breath escape her lips in little white clouds that disappeared into the sky. Her eyes moved to the few stars she could see through the light pollution of National City letting her mind wonder the cosmos, before it’s abruptly pulled back to earth by first the sound of running feet then by a sudden weight on her arm like someone had grabbed it and was pressing into her side._

_Blinking the blonde looked down and seen a woman not much older than herself. She was petite with skin like snow, her hair was long and raven colored in the moonlight. She was wearing what looked to be a heavy maroon trench coat over top of a dark green blouse with a black pencil skirt, on her feet were a pair of heels that had to be at least six inches. Kara moves her eyes back up to the woman’s face and took in her strong sharp jaw, defined cheekbones, pouty red lips pulled down in a nervous frown, then their eyes met. It was like flying the way her heart nearly kept from her chest and the cold air stole the breath from her lungs. The woman clinging to her arm had the most beautiful emerald green eyes she’d ever seen, they were almost unreal until Kara registered the fear and begging in them._

_moving closer the woman glanced behind her before stretching up on top toes enough to be heard by Kara but not anyone else._

_”Please pretend to be my friend or something! This guy has been following me for about six blocks now.”_

Kara took in the whispered plea before looking over her shoulder, sure enough there was a man dressed in all black holding a knife in his sleeve trailing slowly behind them in the shadows. The blonde looked back to the other woman and smiled gently taking her arm back making panic flash across her face until Kara loosely wrapped her arm around the other woman’s shoulders pulling her into her side. The other woman seemed to relax a bit, enough to close her eyes and let her shoulders drop a little. Glancing behind them again Kara saw the hesitance in the man’s steps but the deal wasn’t sealed yet, he was still thinking he’d be able to get this woman away from her.

_”I was getting worried, you told me you’d meet me at 8. I was beginning to think you forgot.”_

_The other woman opened her eyes and looked up at Kara confused before she realized the blonde was silently telling her to play along._

_”I’m sorry, I had to work late. How about I make it up to you by taking us out to eat somewhere?”_

_Kara felt her heart rate spike at the woman’s voice, all traces of being scared gone and her voice was solid as though they really were friends. Managing to pull her eyes away from the woman Kara looked back at the man and clenched her teeth, he was grinning and she could practically hear him thinking he’d just found two for one, time to step it up again she just hoped the woman at her side understood and didn’t paint her to be a creep._

_Kara pauses in walking making the woman look up at her confused again before her brows furrowed as the blonde mouthed an apology. Kara turned to face the woman removing her arm but sliding her hands down to her full hips gently tugging her close so they were flush before inching closer until barely a breath stood between their lips._

_”That sounds perfect babe, then we can go back to mine and make up for lost time.”_

Kara gave her best charming smile, the one Alex said could melt anyone into goo along with her pout, and watched as the woman’s cheeks flushed and her eyes widened but it didn’t appear to be out of fear as her heart rate spiked. The woman opened and closed her mouth a few times, stunned by the sudden shift, before she gathered herself and gave back a wicked smirk that made Kara softly gasp. Slender fingers moved from her chest to her shoulders then to tangle into the once again short hairs on the back of Kara’s head, thanks to Alex helping her trim her hair back into the short buzzed style once more, stretching onto her tiptoes almost closing the gap in their lips.

_”That sounds perfect darling. Why don’t we just skip dinner and go right to making up for lost time?”_

_Kara had to swallow thickly to make her words leave her mouth as she nodded, she’d nearly forgotten it was all an act until the man cursed under his breath and began heading away from them back the way he came. As soon as he was gone from sight the woman in her arms relaxed to the point she was nearly leaning all her weight on Kara to stay standing before she pulled back enough to take a step away straightening her coat._

_I can’t thank you enough for that.”_

_Kara blushes faintly scratching the back of her neck trying to hide it._

_”Don’t mention it! I can’t stand creeps like that, cornering women for who knows what reason. I’m just glad I could help someone as beautiful as you.”_

_As soon as the words left her mouth Kara felt her face go red and her throat close up trying to stop words that had already escaped, she hadn’t meant to call the woman beautiful out loud! Hearing the last words out of the blonde’s mouth the woman paused in buttoning her coat to meet Kara’s eyes, a faint blush tinting her cheeks, from the cold or the compliment t was hard to say, before she gave a bright smile that made Kara’s chest tighten around her thudding heart._

_”Do I get the honor of knowing the name of my handsome hero?”_

_Kara couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face as she held out her hand._

_”Kara, Kara Danvers._

_The woman’s smile softened a bit as she took the blonde’s hand in a soft but also firm grip shaking it._

_”Well Kara Danvers, I’m Lena, Lena Luthor. Maybe there’s a way I can thank you for saving me?”_

_Kara was about to say there was no need when Lena snapped her fingers her smile bright like she had an idea._

_”How about I take you out to get something to eat? It’s the least I can do.”_

_Kara felt a smile tug at her lips before she nodded giving the ravenette her best charming smile again, a slight smirk to it at seeing a shiver run over her, before offering her arm._

_”That sounds lovely Miss Luthor.”_

_Lena gave a soft laugh but took Kara’s offered arm leaning into again as they began walking._

_”You are quite the gentleman Kara Danvers.”_

_The blonde shrugged smiling as they walked along the sidewalk talking as if they were old friends._

 ❤️❤️

“And we’ve been together ever since, through a lot of good times and some bad but I wouldn’t change anything about it, not in a million years or a million lifetimes.”

Kara chuckled as Lena entered the room before she pulled the ravenette into her lap kissing the bit of pale skin peeking out of the collar of Lena’s too big shirt that bared the El family crest earning a giggle from the other woman as she made playful half hearted attempts to get away.

“Kara not in front of company love!”

The blonde chuckled placing a final kiss to Lena’s jaw before letting her up to walk back to the kitchen with two empty wine glasses.

“That’s pretty amazing Kara! You two have been together this long and it started like that.”

Kara looked over at Nia who was sitting on the couch of her and Lena’s penthouse apartment beside Ruby and Sam, Winn was talking with Brainy behind the couch, and Alex and Maggie bickered softly in the kitchen over the stove. On the floor Kara and Lena’s oldest, Eleanor, was playing with Alex and Maggie’s oldest, Jamie, and Winn’s foster son Cooper all three of them playing some form of bored game.

“Seven years and many more to come. We’ve been through a lot together so I don’t think there’s anything that could break us apart now.”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully as she came back into the room perching herself on the arm of Kara’s chair.

“As cheesy as she makes it sound I’m afraid she’s right. We’ve been through a lot of things from alien invasions and assassination attempts from my mother and brother to getting married and having kids, I don’t plan on ever leaving her side for the rest of my life.”

Kara smiled fondly pulling Lena into her lap, company be damned, and kissed her lips softly making the ravenette blush as she pulled away before she smiled pressing their foreheads together watching pure love dance in her favorite blue eyes as the blonde held her close.


End file.
